1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to personal phone expansion systems and more particularly pertains to a new pet communication apparatus for allowing a user to communicate with a pet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of personal phone expansion systems is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,369,698 describes a device for providing interval playbacks of a message for pets and infants. Another type of personal phone expansion system is U.S. Pat. No. 5,528,666 having a system for allowing a user to expand their personal phone system with multiple portable units and additional telephone products. U.S. Pat. No. 5,454,350 has an electronic dialing attachment that is selectively coupled to a pet and can be removed and held near a touch tone phone and generates a touch tone signal for dialing the owner of the pet should the pet become lost.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that has certain improved features that allow a user to communicate with a pet over the phone.